toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambrosian Bull
Ambrosian Bulls are massive Capture Level 375 Mammal Beasts which reside in the Midwood of the Ambrosian Hollow. Appearance Ambrosian Bulls are massive in both height and weight. They are quadrapedal, meaning they walk on four legs. Their bodies are intensely muscular and thick, lined with wrinkly and rough skin. Their feet are wide and circular with spherical hoof-like toes. They are famous for their horn structure. The top of the cranium is lined with thick bone which goes out two ways; the first on the side of the head and shoots outwards and the other down the jawline and away from the head. Even though they are herbivorous in nature, their mouth are lined with long serrated teeth. They have a a line of flat teeth behind the serrated teeth. They have blue eyes with seemingly no pupils, and folding ears behind the horns. Behaviour Out of all the beasts in the Ambrosian Hollow, Ambrosian Bulls are the most territorial. They usually mark their territory with their dung, but some, mainly Alpha Males will mark it with their blood after a fight. They live in herds spread out over long distances. If they sense a threat to their territory, say a rival herd, everyone in the herd including the calves will do whatever they can to defend it. They have been known to kill humans. Alpha Males roam the territory, looking over each individual family in it. Once a male in the herd has mated with a female and had calves, they remain together until they die. The Alpha Male however, can mate with whichever female he wants and move on. A new Alpha Male is chosen in the dry season. Males from each individual family in the herd will challenge the Alpha Males until a new one is crowned. Habitat These gigantic beasts roam the Midwood of the Ambrosian Hollow; they consider it a safe place to raise their young. They rarely leave the Midwood to enter the First or End Wood. If they do, it usually means there is a shortage of accessible food/water, or a larger threat has entered into their territory too powerful for them to handle. Powers and Abilities * Highly Reflective Skin '''- By reflective, Ambrosian Bulls can reflect physical damage back at an opponent. These beasts can physically read every detail of an attack that has been dealt to the flesh, and force the attack straight back at the opposition. They do this by focusing the muscles in the injured region to quickly contract then expand at an extreme rate that any projectile launched at the beast will bounce right back at roughly the same velocity and speed the item hit. If it was any other physical contact, say a punch or a sword swipe, these beasts absorb the impact and reverse the damage back at the opponent. This can lead to broken weapons and broken bones. * '''Deadly Horns - The horns of these beasts aren't often used to fight smaller opponents. However, if they are used, they impale and shred apart anything flesh, muscle, organ or bone. As Food Once a Bull dies, it's flesh can no longer repel foreign objects. It's hide is, however, tough as a rock, arguable tougher. One must wait a week before cutting into the skin. By then, decomposition will have somewhat started and the hide will become soft. The meat inside will also have a more distinct flavour as it naturally cures and ferments. After the meat has been harvested, it can be cooked like any other meat. Fully prepared, the meat tastes like gourmet dry-aged or wet-aged beef, depending on which cut of the body is being prepared. Trivia * Permission to make this beast was given by Phant. * This is the author's first solo Gourmet World Beast made on this wiki. Category:Bombkid's Zoo Category:Original Beasts Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Gourmet World Category:Mammal Beast Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Area 8